The present invention relates to an apparatus for destroying a predetermined defined volume in a tissue, such as generating controlled coagulation, so-called lesion, in the brain. More particularly, the apparatus comprises a main unit for transmitting a tissue-destroying medium comprising a control unit for controlling the medium transmission, and an-electrode which is connected to said main unit and adapted to be inserted into the predetermined volume for transferring the transmitted medium to the volume.
When treating certain diseases, the method is used to destroy a predetermined and well-specified area in a tissue. For instance, Parkinson""s disease may be treated by controlled coagulation, so-called lesion, in the brain. This is carried out by an electrode being inserted into the specified area by using a stereotactic frame. Then a main unit which is connected to the electrode is set to supply a required high-frequency current to the specified area, heat being generated at the tip of the electrode and coagulation being provided. The main unit makes it possible to control current intensity, frequency, duration of treatment periods etc. An example of such a main unit is LEKSELL(copyright) NEURO GENERATOR, which is commercially available at Elekta Instrument AB in Sweden.
A problem with previously known equipment is, however, that it is difficult to control during treatment how large a volume is being destroyed. This implies that the setting of the equipment will be very complicated and require great skill and experience of the user. Thus, there is also a risk of the treatment not being as successful as it could be.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved and more user-friendly apparatus where the above-mentioned disadvantages of previously known solutions entirely, or at least partly, are eliminated.
This object is achieved by means of an apparatus according to the appended claims.